Sadie Hawkins Pt 1
by Fan4000
Summary: COMPLETE! AU As the Sadie Hawkins Dance approaches Kaoru plans to ask her crush Kenshin. But will she ask him or will she back out? And what will happen afterwards? Rating is to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
A/N: This is just a little something I came up with when I remembered about Sadie Hawkins dances, where the girls ask the guys. This one is going to be a K&K story. It is going to be 3 chapters or more but less than 10 depending on where I'm going with it. And in case you were wondering why I have it titled Sadie Hawkins Pt 1 it's because I'm going to have Part 2 and 3 come out after this one; part 2 will be Aoshi and Misao and part 3 will be Sanosuke and Megumi. So please enjoy the first chapter.  
  
Summary: Kaoru is a sophomore in high school who has had a crush on one of her close childhood friends, Kenshin since freshman year. As the Sadie Hawkins dance approaches will she ask him or back out? And what will happen afterwards?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kaoru was walking through the halls on her way to lunch when she saw her friend Misao coming up to her with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Hey Kaoru."  
  
"Hey Misao."  
  
"Did you hear about the big dance coming up?"  
  
"No. What kind of a dance is it? Please tell me it's not a masquerade dance like we had last year I couldn't stand those masks we had to wear."  
  
"No, it's not a masquerade dance. It's, are you ready?"  
  
Kaoru nodded with a smile.  
  
"It's a Sadie Hawkins dance."  
  
"Sadie Hawkins dance?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where the girls ask the guys?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"What's wrong Kaoru?"  
  
"I don't feel comfortable asking boys to a dance Misao."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I get all tongue tied and I can't think of the right words to say, especially around a guy I like."  
  
"Oh. Then why don't you ask Kenshin?"  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yeah. You've had a crush on him since freshman year and you've been friends for a long time. So, why not?"  
  
"I don't know Misao. I just started crushing on him last year like you said. It's just that I'm not sure I can do it."  
  
"Of course you can Kaoru. You've known him for a long time and I'm sure he'll say yes."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
"You'll never know until you ask." (A/N: Catchy slogan ^_^)  
  
"Your right I'll ask him."  
  
"Great, why not now?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No. Not now. Maybe later."  
  
"Okay. But don't wait till the last minute."  
  
"I won't. Now let's go eat we only have 15 minutes left."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
(On the phone)  
  
"So are you going to ask him?"  
  
"I told you Misao, I will ask him so, stop nagging me."  
  
"I'm not nagging you."  
  
"Yes you are and don't deny it."  
  
"Okay so maybe I am nagging, but I just don't want you to wait till the last minute."  
  
"I won't I'm going to ask him."  
  
"When?"  
  
"On Monday."  
  
"Why Monday?"  
  
"He's going away for the weekend with his parents."  
  
"Oh. Well, just remember to ask him."  
  
"I will. So, Misao are you going to ask Aoshi?"  
  
"No, Aoshi already asked someone."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Misao."  
  
"It's okay. I'm going to go with Soujiro instead."  
  
"I thought he was going to ask that girl, what's her name? Hitomi?"  
  
"He was but she already asked someone else. So, we decided to go together just as friends though."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you guys will have a nice time together. Soujiro's a nice guy the only thing that gets me bugged about him is that he constantly smiles, it's almost as if he can't get angry or put on an angry face."  
  
"Yeah, but that's just the way he is. Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later."  
  
"Okay. Bye Misao."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
(Monday)  
  
"Well, Kaoru there's Kenshin go ask him?"  
  
"I'm nervous Misao. What if he says no?"  
  
"Kaoru, remember, you won't know until you ask."  
  
"I just don't want to feel rejected. I mean I know it's part of life and all but I would feel very heartbroken by it."  
  
"Kaoru, being heartbroken can be difficult but it only makes people stronger in the end (A/N: I like that line ^_^). Now go up and ask him."  
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
Kaoru began walking towards Kenshin's locker with her palms sweating and her heart racing.  
  
'Okay Kaoru you can do this. Just ask him calmly and easily without sounding desperate.'  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
(Kenshin's Locker)  
  
'Well, here goes nothing'  
  
"Hey Kenshin."  
  
"Hey Kaoru."  
  
"How was your weekend?"  
  
"It was good. I had a lot of fun. I loved the Jacuzzi it was very relaxing that it was."  
  
"That's good. So you know the Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up."  
  
"Yeah I heard."  
  
"So, has anyone asked you yet?"  
  
"Well - "  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but I have to go shopping with my mom in about half an hour. I hate shopping, but luckily its just grocery shopping, that I don't mind. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter to this story. Please review and thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (sigh)  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews Lost Samurai and Rinfirithiel. I appreciate them and your support. Please enjoy chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Well, no one has asked me yet, that they haven't."  
  
'This is great now is my chance to ask him.'  
  
"Oh, well I'm sure someone will ask you soon, Kenshin."  
  
'What am I saying? Why can't I just ask him?'  
  
"I'm sure someone will Kaoru. Have you asked anyone?"  
  
"No. But I do have someone in mind."  
  
"Well, you should ask him."  
  
"Your right I'll do that today. Well I'll see you around then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kaoru then walked away from Kenshin cursing under her breath.  
  
'Darn it. Why couldn't I just ask him? What am I so afraid of? I've known him since we were kids and we've always been able to talk. It must be because of my fear of rejection? Yet Misao is right I'll never known until I ask. So, I'll go up right now and ask. I'm going to swallow my nerves and just ask him. Okay here it goes.'  
  
Kaoru turned around and headed back to where Kenshin was and then she saw Megumi walking away from him. She felt a twinge of jealousy but ignored it and went over to Kenshin.  
  
"Hey Kaoru. I guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Megumi asked me to the dance."  
  
"S-she did?"  
  
"Yeah and I said sure why not."  
  
Kaoru felt her heart break at this. She was angry with Kenshin for saying yes and Megumi for asking him. But mostly she was angry with herself. She had the chance to ask Kenshin before Megumi did and she let it slip away from her.  
  
"Well, that's great Kenshin."  
  
"Yeah. Did you want to see me about something?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that the guy I was going to ask already has a date." Kaoru may have been lying, but I was partly true. After all, she was going to ask Kenshin but Megumi already got to him.  
  
"Gee, that's too bad Kaoru. That guy should feel sorry that he never got the chance to take a great person like you to the dance. He must be so dented in the head."  
  
"Yeah." 'The only problem is that you're the dented one.'  
  
"Well I better get going. See you later Kaoru."  
  
"Yeah, see ya."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"So, Kaoru how did it go?"  
  
"Well, Misao my first attempt to ask him I ended up backing out."  
  
"YOU WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
"Misao, calm down, people are staring, and let me finish what I'm saying."  
  
"Okay. Sorry."  
  
"I walked away, but then I turned around when I gathered enough courage to ask him. That's when I saw Megumi walking away from Kenshin. I shrugged off the jealousy I was feeling and then my heart broke. Turned out Megumi asked Kenshin and he said yes."  
  
"Oh, I was afraid you waited too long to ask him."  
  
"Misao, please. I feel bad enough as it is. I'm more angry with myself for letting the chance to ask Kenshin to the dance slip before Megumi could ask him."  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I don't known. Sano and I made a pack to go together if he wasn't asked by Megumi and I didn't ask Kenshin."  
  
"I can't believe your going to have to go with that rooster head."  
  
"Oh, come on Misao. Sano isn't that bad."  
  
"Yes he is. He always calls me a weasel."  
  
"Hey missy. Hey weasel."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A WEASEL YOU ROOSTER HEAD!"  
  
"Come down Misao, please."  
  
"Yeah chill out weasel."  
  
"You better watch it if you know what's good for you."  
  
"Yeah sure I'll watch my back weasel."  
  
"Stop calling me a weasel" she said through gritted teeth and anger in her eyes.  
  
"Anyhow, missy I heard that Kenshin and Megumi are going to the dance together."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Kenshin did."  
  
"So, how are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm upset that she and Kenshin are going together, but I'm more angry with myself for not telling Kenshin how I feel about Megumi. If I did he wouldn't of said yes to her."  
  
"Yeah. I'm angry with myself to for not asking him when I had the chance too. But I was so nervous about asking him and when I finally got the courage to do so he said yes to Megumi."  
  
"Well, at least we will go together and not have to be alone."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good thing."  
  
"So, weasel. I heard that Aoshi is going with someone else and not you."  
  
"Ack! Who told you?"  
  
"Well, Soujiro said that you and him were going to the dance together because Hitomi asked John. Then I asked Aoshi and he said he was going with that new girl, Myra. So, I assumed that you didn't ask him."  
  
"Darn. Does everyone know about this?"  
  
"No, but if you want everyone to know I'd be more than happy to tell them weasel."  
  
"That's it you better run because you are so dead."  
  
"See you later missy."  
  
With that Sano ran out of the room with Misao trailing behind him with a death glare in her eyes to pound Sano to a pulp.  
  
'I wish I hadn't of backed out. But I can't do anything about it now. At least I won't have to go to the dance alone. But I wish I were going with Kenshin. (sigh) Oh well.'  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be out as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and please review. Also be sure to check out my other stories. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Please enjoy chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Kaoru why don't you try on this? It's too big for me and it'll make you look very attractive."  
  
Kaoru took hold of the black dress Misao gave her and went to try it on. The hem was three inches above the knee and hugged her body very closely.  
  
"Gee Misao I don't know I feel uncomfortable wearing something like this."  
  
"Oh come on Kaoru you look great."  
  
"Don't you think Sano will get the wrong idea?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that he might think I want to date him or be with him that way."  
  
"Kaoru this is Sano we're talking about."  
  
"You're right he knows how I feel about Kenshin and I know how he feels about Megumi. I guess I'm just not use to wearing something like this."  
  
"Trust me Kaoru it isn't too flashy and you look great in it."  
  
"Thanks Misao."  
  
"No problem. Now do you think this blue dress will look good on me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Saturday Night  
  
Kaoru had dawned herself into the nice black dress and left her hair down and put on a little make up. She then left her room and sat on the couch and waited for Sanosuke to arrive.  
  
'I hope he won't be late.'  
  
10 minutes passed by as Kaoru waited, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
'Where is he? Boy is he late.'  
  
(Ring! Ring!)  
  
'That must be him.'  
  
Kaoru opened the door and noticed how nice Sano looked for a change. His white dress shirt was neat and tidy as well as his black dress pants. He was even wearing a tie and got rid of the red bandana. His hair was greased back nicely and neatly. Kaoru had to admit that he actually looked handsome. (A/N: Not that Sano doesn't look handsome all the time. ^_~ right?)  
  
"You look nice Sano."  
  
"Thanks so do you missy. I almost didn't recognize you in a dress."  
  
"Is that supposed to be funny?"  
  
"Chill out missy you look great."  
  
"Thank you Sano."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
They arrived at the school and got out of the car and walked up to the entrance. As they entered Kaoru saw Kenshin dancing with Megumi and a wave of sadness washed over her.  
  
"Hey missy, cheer up. It's saddening me that Megumi and Kenshin are dancing together too, but lets try to enjoy ourselves. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Hey Kaoru."  
  
"Hey Misao. Hey Soujiro."  
  
"Hey Kaoru."  
  
"Sano you actually look good for once."  
  
"Thanks weasel and you actually look like a woman in that dress."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME A WEASEL YOU BARNICAL HEAD!"  
  
"Good thing the music's loud so they won't have to hear Misao."  
  
"Your right Soujiro. Everyone would be staring right now."  
  
Kaoru sat down in an empty seat watching Sano and Misao argue while she chatted with Soujiro. She was so busy focused on what was in front of her that she didn't notice a pair of violet eyes watching her.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
A/N: Now usually I'd stop right here and leave you all a cliffhanger, but since this chapter is short I'm going to go a little further.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Kenshin was watching Kaoru over Megumi's shoulder while dancing with her. Kenshin was surprised at how different Kaoru looked. When he saw her standing there, her hair down and in a black dress that showed off her curves, he was surprised to not only see how different she looked, but how beautiful she looked too. He couldn't help keeping his eyes on her, he knew it was rude and very ungentlemanly of him, but he couldn't help staring at her a little more.  
  
He saw some guy take her hand and lead her to the dance floor where they began to dance. He didn't recognize the guy and felt a nauseating feeling in his stomach and a strange feeling inside of him. He couldn't understand what it was and as much as he tried to ignore it, he couldn't.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes, Megumi?"  
  
"Are you okay? You seem to be distracted by something?"  
  
"I'm fine Megumi."  
  
"Okay, well, I'm going to the ladies room I'll be back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Megumi than left him and headed to the ladies room. Kenshin stood there looking at Kaoru leaving and heading off into the same direction as Megumi. Kenshin decided to walk up to the young man Kaoru was dancing with.  
  
"Excuse me sir?"  
  
"Hey Kenshin. How are you?"  
  
"Sano?! Is that you?"  
  
"In the flesh. Didn't recognize me did you?"  
  
"No. You look different that you do."  
  
"Yeah. I thought I'd look nice for a change."  
  
"Did you take Kaoru to the dance?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's a shame that guy she was planning to ask already had a date. It's a shame that he didn't take Kaoru. I told her that the guy must be dented in the head."  
  
"Uh . . . Kenshin, you're the one that is dented in the head."  
  
"ORO? What do you mean?"  
  
"Kenshin there's something you should know."  
  
"Okay I'm listening."  
  
~~~~~****~~~~  
  
(Meanwhile in the ladies room)  
  
Kaoru was finishing up washing her hands when Megumi came out of one of the bathroom stalls to wash hers.  
  
"So, raccoon I see you came to the dance with someone."  
  
"Yes. I see you came with Kenshin."  
  
"Yes. My charm couldn't get him to resist me. Too bad you couldn't do it."  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Oh come on raccoon you couldn't get him if you tried. Either way it's to late he's mine now."  
  
"You make it sound as if you own him and if it is, then I better tell you right now that Kenshin isn't some kind of puppet that you can control."  
  
"Maybe he isn't mine now, but after tonight he will. Face it raccoon you and him would never work. He needs a mature woman and not some immature tomboy. Well, tootles."  
  
Kaoru stood there in silence and was on the verge of tears, but she held them back and used the counting method to calm down her anger. She was angry and sad at the same time and even though she didn't yell or cry. She couldn't help how she felt.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Well that's it for now and thank you for reading. Please REVIEW.  
  
MUST READ my author's note. It is VERY IMPORTANT.  
  
Thanks again.  
  
^_^ 


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

*~*~*~*~JUST A NOTE~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
I have an important announcement to make. Starting the first week of December I will not be able to update for a while due to the fact that I will be busy during this month with Christmas shopping, driver's ed, and getting a two-week head start on my studying for midterms.  
  
I apologize that I won't be able to update till possibly after Christmas, but I have a lot to do right now. I'll try to update the next chapter to this story before the end of November, but I can't make any promises. Until then have a nice Thanksgiving and a wonderful Christmas.  
  
Thank you and take care.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Fan4000  
  
^_^ 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Chapter 4  
  
" . . . and that's what happened Kenshin."  
  
"So, Kaoru wanted to ask me. So, she likes me as more than a friend."  
  
"It seems that way, but don't tell her I said anything."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Hi, Kenshin ready to dance?"  
  
"Sure Megumi. See you later Sano."  
  
"Yeah see you later."  
  
"Misao do you want to dance?"  
  
"Sure Soujiro."  
  
The two got to the dance floor and started dancing. Sano watched on and noticed how bored Kenshin seemed to be dancing with Megumi.  
  
"Hey Sano."  
  
"Hey Missy. Is something wrong you seem upset?"  
  
"I'll talk to you over a dance."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
(On the dance floor)  
  
"I can't believe Megumi insulted you like that."  
  
"I know. I was on the verge of tears, but I held them back."  
  
"Listen missy. I know there are times when I make fun of you for not being a, you know, woman. But I like you the way you are and you don't care what other people think about how you dress like a tomboy and I admire you for that. Don't change yourself for some guy." (A/N: He's such a sweetie, isn't he? ^_^)  
  
"Sano, that's got to be the sweetest thing you ever said to me."  
  
"I have my moments. Besides your more mature than me and some girls."  
  
"Your right about that besides you are mature at times."  
  
"Really? I hope people don't bother me about that."  
  
Kaoru giggled.  
  
"Feel better missy?"  
  
"A lot better. Thank you Sano."  
  
"No problem."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but watch as Sano and Kaoru were dancing. He felt bored dancing with Megumi. He knew she was a good person and all, but he didn't feel right dancing with her. After what Sano told him he was starting to rethink his and Kaoru's friendship. He hadn't seen the signs from Kaoru liking him as more than a friend, but lately he had felt differently about her and seeing her tonight and listening to what Sano said he realized his true feelings.  
  
'I think I like her too.'  
  
"Kenshin is something wrong?"  
  
"ORO?"  
  
"You seem distracted."  
  
"Oh, no I'm not distracted. I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"Okay, but lets go outside for a moment okay?"  
  
"Um . . . okay."  
  
Megumi took hold of his hand and led him outside.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Sano, could I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you dress up because you wanted Megumi to think you looked good?"  
  
"What? No, of course not. I just decided to look nice and a little decent. Sanosuke Sagara does not change himself to get a girl to like him."  
  
"Okay. I was just asking."  
  
"Okay, maybe I thought about it but I decided not to do it for her but for myself. I can tell you one thing though, tomorrow the hair style is going back and so is the red bandana."  
  
"If that is what you want Sano."  
  
"Want to go outside?"  
  
"In a minute. Let's get some punch."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"It's nice out here, that it is."  
  
"Yes, it is." 'This is the perfect setting for Kenshin to be my boyfriend' she thought with a smile 'I'll throw my arms around his neck and give him a kiss he'll never forget.'  
  
"Megumi, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Can't it wait Kenshin?" she said throwing her arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Kenshin moved his face away from hers and took her arms off his neck. "No, it really can't Megumi."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Megumi, you're a nice person and I've had a nice time tonight . . ."  
  
"I can make it even nicer" she said once again putting her arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him.  
  
Kenshin out her arms down once again and this held her wrists down. "I'm serious Megumi."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you're dumping me?"  
  
"I'm dumping you. I just don't feel like dating you."  
  
"What?! Why not?!"  
  
"Your really not my romantic type and don't get me wrong, you're a great person and I like you just not in the way that you think."  
  
"It's Kamiya, isn't it?"  
  
"What does Kaoru have to do with this?"  
  
"You like her and you want to dump me. I can't believe that you want to dump me for her. Why? Is she prettier than me?"  
  
"That's not what I'm saying Megumi. Truth is I wanted to go to this dance with you for the wrong reason."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"I wanted to go with you mostly because I was attracted to you. I didn't realize till now that that was the only reason I wanted to go with you to this dance. I don't want to date you just because you're beautiful. I also want to date you because we have something in common and we have a connection between each other and once we talked tonight I felt that I didn't have that connection with you."  
  
"I see. That is very noble of you Kenshin."  
  
"Thank you Megumi."  
  
"Are you sure you don't feel a connection?"  
  
"No I'm afraid not."  
  
"Well, I'll respect your decision."  
  
"Thank you Megumi and out there is some guy waiting for you."  
  
"Maybe. Could we have one more dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They then walked back inside and didn't even realize two figures standing on the other side of the wall with eyes beaming.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Those two figures were Sano and Kaoru and they had heard the whole conversation.  
  
"Wow, Kenshin really doesn't like her the way I thought he did."  
  
"Yeah and this means I have a chance with Megumi."  
  
"Yeah and I have a chance with Kenshin. Sano before we go back in I want to thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For coming with me tonight."  
  
"Hey we made a pact that if we couldn't get a date to the dance we'd go together and it was fun despite the fact that Megumi was dancing with Kenshin."  
  
"Yeah I had a nice time too. Lets go inside and dance."  
  
"Okay and Kaoru I know your going to hate me for this but I told Kenshin how you felt about him."  
  
"WHAT?! Sano how could you?!"  
  
"Chill missy. I admit it was wrong for me to do what I did, but I think that someday you'll thank me."  
  
"I won't thank you. You are a big blabber mouth, next time I'm going to tell Megumi how you feel about her."  
  
"You think that will work for her to go out with me."  
  
"SANO!"  
  
"Don't worry missy. Tomorrow I'll just tell him it was a joke, a gag, an early April fool's joke. He'll believe."  
  
"He'd better otherwise you're going to be in deep trouble."  
  
Sano gulped at the thought of what Kaoru would do to him. They walked back inside to enjoy the rest of their night.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Well, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4. I finished this on November 30, but I didn't get it posted up sooner. I only have one more chapter to go and I think I'll put that chapter up despite my earlier wishes. The stories I'm keeping on hold because I have a lot more to go on those ones. So, I'll try to update by next week.  
  
Hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving.  
  
Mine was dull and I don't want to get into it.  
  
Later ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
A/N: Well I've finally made it to the last chapter. Thank you for the reviews and please enjoy chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next day Kaoru had headed over to Misao's house to talk.  
  
"Hey Misao thanks for letting me borrow your dress."  
  
"No problem. So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Sano and I heard Kenshin and Megumi talking last night."  
  
"I'd never thought you'd be one to eavesdrop."  
  
"I wasn't eavesdropping. Sano and I went outside to get some air and overheard them talking."  
  
"It still sounds like eavesdropping."  
  
"Not the point Misao. Anyways, him and Megumi were talking and it turns out that he doesn't like her in the way I thought he did."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah and it means I still have a chance. Unfortunately, Sano opened his big fat mouth and told Kenshin how I felt about him."  
  
"I knew that rooster head would say something like that."  
  
"He's going to talk to Kenshin and tell him it was a joke and a gag."  
  
"You think Kenshin will believe him?"  
  
"I hope so. How was it last night with Soujiro?"  
  
"It was nice. I had a lot of fun with him. I was still sad about Aoshi going with Myra. Then again Soujiro was feeling half as bad since Hitomi was with John."  
  
"Well, maybe next year. Who knows if another Sadie Hawkins' Dance comes up."  
  
"I hope I have the guts to do it."  
  
"I'm sure you will. I'm going to get going to pick up Yahiko from his fun time with Yutaro at the park. I'll see you later."  
  
"See you Kaoru and don't worry about Himura."  
  
"I'll try not too."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
(At the Park)  
  
Kaoru walked to the park where she saw Yahiko having fun with Yutaro and Kenshin's sister, Tsubame. Once Kaoru saw Tsubame she knew she'd see the person she didn't want to see just this second and as if she were psychic she saw him.  
  
'Of all the times . . . why now?'  
  
Kaoru tried her best to ignore Kenshin and pretend he was invisible, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk with you."  
  
"I wanted to talk with you too, could we sit down please?"  
  
"Sure Kaoru" he said while he sat down on the nearest bench and Kaoru sat down next to him.  
  
"Kenshin did you talk to Sano today?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen him, but he told me something last night. Kaoru I wanted to tell you-"  
  
"Kenshin let me go first."  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
"Listen Kenshin I know what Sano told you last night and it isn't true."  
  
"Kaoru I know you're lying, that I do."  
  
"Now I feel more embarrassed than ever."  
  
"Kaoru I'm glad I found out."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kaoru when Sano told me how you felt about me last night I felt surprised and happy all at the same time."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes, you see lately, even before this dance, I had been feeling a little nervous around you."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes. Then when I saw you last night I almost didn't recognize and I thought you looked beautiful, then I started have those nervous feelings again and when Sano told me about how you felt about me It was all I could think about. Then I realized that I like you too as more than a friend."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"I like you too Kenshin" she sighed with relief "it feels like a large weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I feel great now that it's out."  
  
"Me too. Do you want to go out sometime?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Yo, Kenshin I'm glad I found you" a familiar voice interrupted their conversation "I see the missy's here. Look Kenshin before you say anything to missy-"  
  
"Um, Sano."  
  
"Just a second missy. I wanted to tell you that what I said last night to you about missy it-"  
  
"Uh, Sano."  
  
"Wait a minute missy. I wanted to tell you that it was a joke, a gag, an early April fool's joke I should call it. It wasn't true."  
  
Silence came upon the group until Kenshin and Kaoru burst out laughing.  
  
"And what is so funny?"  
  
"Sano, Kenshin and I already talked about what you said last night."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes, Sano and everything is fine that it is."  
  
"You mean I got up early and spent half the day looking for you to make a total fool out of myself because you already worked it out. What a waste of sleep."  
  
"Sano, I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you" she said giving him a big hug.  
  
Sano returned the hug, "I knew you'd thank me what did I tell you? Anyways I leave you two love birds alone."  
  
"Sano!"  
  
"Bye Kenshin. Bye missy." "Bye."  
  
"I tried to stop him."  
  
"I know. So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Just sit here with you and let our siblings have some fun. You?"  
  
"Same thing."  
  
With that they cuddled on the bench and while watching the sun start to set and the kids playing.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading and please review and be sure to read my THANK YOUS category next in this story. 


	7. THANK YOUS

THANK YOUS  
  
First off, I'd like to thank the people at fanfiction.net for all there work in making this totally cool website for all of us writers and members to have the privilege of writing stories and reviews.  
  
Second, I'd like to thank Nobuhiro Watsuki for creating Rurouni Kenshin, one of the best anime shows around.  
  
Third, I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed and stuck with me through late updates and through out the whole story.  
  
Lost Samurai  
  
SilverLighting177  
  
Chibilover2000  
  
Rinfirthiel  
  
Shaeya Sedjet  
  
I'd also like to thank those who have read and reviewed after this story has completed.  
  
Thank you all and Sadie Hawkins Pt 2 will be out as soon as possible. It will be Aoshi and Misao.  
  
So long for now and thanks for everything.  
  
^_^ 


End file.
